


Chance Encounters

by dangxiaolong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangxiaolong/pseuds/dangxiaolong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei plays matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for wukongandsun on tumblr! It's my RWBY secret santa gift. I hope you like it, Martin! I've never written red sun before, but I tried my hand.

_This will be the day we've waited for, this will be the day we open up the door_ … the song played in Ruby’s ears as she walked at a leisurely pace with her corgi.

The seventeen-year-old’s mind wandered as she strolled along the path of the park, not paying any attention to her surroundings until, suddenly, there was a sharp tug on Zwei’s leash.

“Zwei!” Ruby scolded, surprised as the fairly small dog dragged her along, her earbuds abandoning her ears to hang out of the front of her hoodie. Really, she didn't know he was this strong. Or maybe she just didn't have much upper arm strength.

She wasn't even supposed to be in this park. It was Yang’s turn to walk him, but the blonde had insisted that it was Ruby’s turn, and the younger girl didn't want to spend her sister’s time home from college arguing.

The high school student stumbled after her four-legged companion, her silver eyes wide as Zwei slammed into another park-goer’s legs, biting at his shoelaces and jumping excitedly at the back of his legs, causing the male to trip and fall, a soft “oof!” escaping from him before he was on his front.

The male wasted no time in rolling onto his back, and Zwei wasted no time in advancing on the stranger, his tongue primed as the dog furiously licked at his face.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry, he doesn't usually do this to people--” Ruby apologized hurriedly, wrapping her arms around the small canine to pull him back before actually _looking_ at who she was speaking to. “Oh. Hi.”

It was a guy. He was very attractive, actually, even on his back and covered in dog drool. Messy blond hair and dark gray eyes, one earbud dangling, one in the other ear as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, an amused smile on his face.

“Hey.” he replied, holding out a hand to an excited Zwei, who barked and proceeded to bathe the guy’s hand in saliva. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. My friend has a dog that looks and acts just like this, actually.”

“Sorry, he just got away from me, and he’s a lot stronger than I thought he was, and he apparently likes you a whole lot, and he’s hard to contain…” Ruby rambled, before pausing.

“I… I’m Ruby.” she said to him, realizing how ridiculous she must look, her glasses knocked askew, red hoodie hanging off one shoulder and wearing sweatpants. A blush spread over her cheeks as this thought crossed her mind.

“I’m Sun.” he replied, turning that charming smile on her again. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Ruby said, releasing Zwei and standing but tugging his leash so that he was at a safe distance from the cute guy. “Sorry about my dog.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Sun commented, standing as well, causing Zwei to tense in excitement.

“Sorry, I’ll just take him away…” Ruby said, pushing her hair back behind her ear in slight embarrassment and starting to walk away. She actually didn't want to stop talking to him, though. He intrigued her.

“It’s no big deal.” Sun repeated, falling into step with her. “Do you mind if I walk with you? Or is that creepy?”

Ruby laughed. “No, it’s fine.”

“Great! Listen, do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've seen you before.” Sun told her, squinting at her. “And your name sounds _really_ familiar.”

 _I think I would remember_ , Ruby thought before answering. “I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure? I feel like I've seen you before.” he said before his eyes lit up with realization. “Wait. You’re Yang’s little sister! She talks about you all the time!”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “You know Yang?”

“Yeah! We go to the same university! And we go to the same gym, too.” he told her.

 _That explains a lot_. “I guess you guys are off right now, huh?”

“Yeah! I’m staying with my buddy Neptune. It’s a small world! I didn't think I would ever get to meet the famous Ruby.”

“Well, here I am.” Ruby said with a slight smile. “Probably not all I was cracked up to be.”

“Oh, no way.” Sun said, causing offense to well up in Ruby. It quickly disappeared and was replaced with a giddiness as he continued. “Way more, actually.”

“How so?” Ruby asked, interest piqued.

“Oh, you know, cute, funny, nice dog. I've been to your house before, that’s probably why he jumped on me.”

Ruby’s face flushed pink as they both looked down at Zwei, who was in the process of trying to chase a butterfly.

“Hey, Ruby?” Sun asked.

“Yes?”

“If it’s not too much to ask- and if Yang won’t kill me- do you wanna go to lunch with me?”

Ruby smiled.

“I like that idea. As long as Zwei doesn't have to come, too.”


End file.
